


Sweet Talk

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, it's simple as hell, like really quick ficlet man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A birthday ficlet! Kara Danvers X Patty Spivot with the prompt "Had no idea they were dating"
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Patty Spivot/Kara Danvers
Series: Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



“Hey, Danvers, what are you here for today?” Patty looked up from her files to see Kara standing in the doorway.   
“James put me on the Weckler case,” Kara replied, flipping her notebook open. “You know, the mysterious death?”   
Patty got up and walked around her desk, to the spectrometer. “Oh, yeah. So you’re here for a quote?”   
Kara walked into the room, coming to a stop in front of Patty’s desk. “A quote, or any detail. Basically, anything I could use.” She leaned against the desk and watched Patty operate the machine. “I’m also here for our lunch date, remember?”   
Patty straightened, pushing her hair out of her face. “Of course I do,” she replied. She quickly wrote down the results of her test on a clipboard, then shut the machine down. “We’ve been doing this weekly, Kara. It’s hard to forget a habit.” She smiled and walked to the coat rack.   
“Hey, you say that now but it’s easy to lose track of time sometimes.” Kara shrugged and got up from the desk.   
Patty smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Should I expect you to forget our lunch date next week?” She teased as she pulled on her coat.   
Kara flipped her notebook shut and tucked it in her pocket. “We’ll see next week,” she replied in the same tone. 

On their way out, they passed Alex, who was there to pick up some information for the DEO.   
“Have fun on your date!” Alex shouted after them, smiling. Kara and Patty had been spending the past two months twisting around Alex’s blunt honesty. She knew they liked each other. She knew they called these lunches ‘dates’. She knew they should just be real and put the label on it, they were basically already dating. 

Kara looped her arm through Patty’s as they walked to their favourite cafe. “So,” she started. “About the Weckler’s case…”   
Patty eyed Kara. “I can’t tell you anything, you know this. It’s still an ongoing investigation.”   
Kara pouted. “But how am I supposed to write an article about it if I don’t know anything?” She whined.   
“By using the information the police has freely given you,” Patty laughed. “Not by sweet-talking me into giving you more than you should know.”   
Kara’s eyes sparkled as they walked into the cafe. “Are you telling me I could sweet-talk you into telling me more?”   
Patty sighed and unbuttoned her coat, before draping it over the back of her chair. “You’ve talked me into game night. That was a small miracle.”   
Kara followed Patty’s example and sat down in her chair. “Trust me, you’ll love it,” she said.   
“Didn’t you say your sister gets super competitive?”   
“Yeah,” Kara answered, opening the drinks menu. There was no point to it, they always ordered the same thing. Force of habit.   
Patty wiggled her eyebrows.  
“I’ll make sure you’re on my team!” Kara told her. “Besides, Alex has been gunning for you to come to game night for weeks now.” Kara reached out and took Patty’s hand. “There’s no way she’ll attempt to scare you off,” she added.   
Patty glanced down at their intertwined fingers, then looked at Kara. “I think any attempt to scare me off will be proven ineffective.” She smiled. “We’ve been spending so much time together we might as well be dating,” she added.   
Kara thought about the words for a few seconds. Patty was right. It would explain why Alex was acting the way she was around Patty and her. “Yeah…” She looked down at their hands. “We might as well be dating.”   
Patty tilted her head, watching Kara’s facial expression. “What’s up?” She asked.   
Kara pushed her glasses up with her free hand. “I think we are dating?”


End file.
